Blog użytkownika:Morderczy Kabanos/Świąteczne opowiadanie na konkurs
We wnętrzu całkiem sporego drewnianego domu, usytuowanego ponad wioską wikingów panowała niezwykła cisza. Świąteczny nastrój udzielił się wszystkim mieszkańcom i każdy możliwy skrawek ściany lub dachu obwieszony był dekoracjami. Wrażenie spokoju i harmonii pogłębiały ogromne, śniegowe czapy zalegające na dachach domostw. Nienaruszony śnieg skrzył się w blasku pierwszych promieni słońca. Niestety, nie dane mu było długo pozostać nietkniętym. W wyżej wspomnianym domu drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i na śnieg wypadło dwoje roześmianych dzieciaków. Od razu zapadli się w puch prawie po uszy, ale to tylko pogłębiło ich wesołość. Wygrzebawszy się, znaleźli w miarę płytkie miejsce i zaczęli z zapałem okładać się pięknie malowanymi, drewnianymi toporami dostosowanymi do ich wzrostu. Byli tak zaaferowani zabawą, że nie zauważyli stojącej w drzwiach postaci. Brązowowłosy mężczyzna z dumą przypatrywał się piszczącym maluchom. Cieszył się, że mogą dorastać w bezpiecznym otoczeniu i spędzać całe dnie na zabawie. Tuż obok niego stanęła śliczna blondynka z wyrazem twarzy wyrażającym dezaprobatę. - Topory. Subtelnie. - Powiedziała, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Czyli jednak znalazłeś sposób, aby obejść wszystkie moje zakazy? - To nie ja - odpowiedział jej z rozbrajającą szczerością. - To Thor w nocy podrzucił prezenty do hełmów. - Imponujące, a wydawać by się mogło, że wymieniłam wszystkie okazje, na które broń NIE jest najlepszym prezentem. - Widocznie kilka pominęłaś - wyszczerzył się do niej w uśmiechu. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo po zainkasowaniu jednego silnego ciosu wylądował twarzą w dół w śniegu. Zdążył obrócić się na plecy i ujrzał lecącą w jego kierunku postać, która wylądowała tuż obok. Dzieci spojrzały na rodziców przelotnie. Przyzwyczaiły się już, że łagodny tata często obrywa od ich matki. Dorośli wygrzebywali się z zaspy. - Nie trafiłaś! - Roześmiał się Czkawka, po czym zamilkł uciszony śniegową kulą lądującą na jego twarzy. - Teraz tak! - Odkrzyknęła mu żona. Podeszła do niego i strzepnęła śnieg z jego włosów, po czym przytuliła się do niego. - Uwielbiam zimę - wymruczała. - Ja mniej, od kiedy muszę ścierać mokre ślady stóp i łap z podłogi, a moja szanowna małżonka tymczasem... - A twoja szanowna małżonka zajmuje się dziećmi. - Odparła mu zarumieniona od mrozu Astrid. - Hej, to był uczciwy układ! Stawiałeś najpierw na dziewczynkę, a później na chłopca. A figę! - Zaśmiała się. - Masz pecha. Może przy trzecim trafisz. - Co masz na myśli... - Spytał zdumiony, ale wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na jej radosną minę, aby wywnioskować resztę. Zaświeciły mu się oczy. Przysunął ją do siebie i gorąco pocałował. - Na razie to nic pewnego, więc nie spiesz się z oznajmianiem tego całemu światu - powiedziała, kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie. Maluchy porzuciły zabawki i podbiegły do matki. - Mamo, on oszukuje! Pierwsza ucięłam mu rękę! - Krzyknęła szczupła dziewczynka z krótko obciętymi blond włosami wskazując palcem na rok starszego brata. - Nieprawda! - Odkrzyknął jej chłopiec z długimi, brązowymi włosami. - Nie mogłaś stać, nie miałaś już nogi! - Prawej czy lewej? - Zainteresował się Czkawka. Astrid posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Ten, przestraszony, ukląkł i położył dłonie na ramionach dzieci. - Dzieciaki, ledwo dostałyście zabawki a już się o nie kłócicie. Po co? Chcecie skończyć jak Mieczyk i Szpadka? Przecież zamiast upierać się przy tym, ile kończyn wam jeszcze pozostało, możecie ładnie i kulturalnie ćwiczyć walkę wręcz. Zaręczam wam, że to się wam przyda. Co o tym myślicie? - Ale to nudne. Fajniej jest na niby ucinać komuś palce - odparła hardo córka. Czkawka westchnął. Młoda zdecydowanie nie odziedziczyła charakterku po nim. - Posłuchaj mnie, Asvor. Święta to dobra okazja, żeby spędzić więcej czasu z rodziną. Nie warto psuć tych dni kłótniami. Nauczcie się wreszcie, że lepsza od walki jest zwykła rozmowa z drugim człowiekiem. A teraz podajcie sobie ręce. Asvor wyciągnęła w kierunku brata chudą łapkę. Chłopczyk uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. - Ingvald...słuchaj się ojca - powiedziała ostrzegawczo Astrid. Mały przewrócił oczami i zamaszyście uścisnął rękę siostrze. - Bardzo ładnie. - Wódz wstał. - To jest postawa prawdziwego wikinga. Jeśli będziecie cały dzień grzeczni, to wieczorem będę miał dla was nispodziankę. - Masz dla mnie smoka? - Ingvaldowi zaświeciły się oczy. - Nie, to nie to. Powiedziałem- dostajecie własnego smoka po skończeniu siedmiu lat i zdania nie zmienię, ale to będzie równie fajne. - No dobra. - Chłopiec westchnął, ale pocieszała go myśl, że ma cały rok czekania mniej niż siostra. - Tato, poćwiczysz z nami? - Jedynymi pojedynkami, które wygrywam, są te słowne. Poproście mamę. - Mamo? - Do rozmowy włączyła się Asvor. - Skoczę po topór - matka uśmiechnęła się do dzieci. Weszła do domu, a Czkawka za nią. - Jesteśmy dziś umówieni do mojej mamy, robi świąteczny obiad i wszyscy są zaproszeni, pamiętasz? - O niczym innym nie myślę - odpowiedziała mu z przekąsem, podnosząc broń ze stojaka. Przechodząc koło niego cmoknęła go w policzek. Po chwili z podwórka dało się słyszeć stłumione uderzenia. Czkawka podszedł do śpiącego w kącie Szczerbatka i wyciągnął się obok niego na słomie. ,, Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. Godzinka czy dwie nie zrobią różnicy", pomyślał i zapadł w sen. Obudziła go cisza. Szczerbatek wyparował, nigdzie nie było słychać Astrid i dzieci a na dworze zapadał zmrok. Czkawka wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zastał swoją rodzinkę pieczołowicie lepiącą smoka ze śniegu. W zamyśle miał to być traktowany przez dzieci z czcią Szczerbek, ale figura wyglądała jak główka kapusty. - No dobra, babcia zaprosiła nas na świąteczną kolację. Trzebaby ubrać się jakoś... ładnie, nie sądzicie? - Rzucił Czkawka. Dzieciaki pobiegły do domu przebrać się ze swoich codziennych tunik na coś eleganckiego. On sam zaś podszedł do żony i podrapał się po głowie. - Wesołego Snoggletogga - wypalił, podając jej małą paczuszkę. Popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. Po otwarciu prezentu jej oczom ukazała się śliczna, granatowa opaska ze srebrnymi nitami. Cmoknęła Czkawkę w policzek. - Jest piękna, dziękuję. - Nie tak bardzo jak ty - wymruczał, przysuwając się do niej. - Dobra dobra, nie słodź mi tu. I lepiej chodźmy, jeżeli nie chcemy się spóźnić na tę ucztę -Odepchnęła go. Czkawka wykrzywił usta w komiczną podkówkę i wziął na ręce wystrojone dzieci. - Ani krzty romantyzmu. Ruszyli razem przez oświetlone lampionami uliczki. Nocą Berk było naprawdę piękne, i podczas nieśpiesznej wędrówki wódz napawał się atmosferą świąt. Nie musiał nigdzie lecieć, niczego załatwiać, wreszcie miał czas dla swojej rodziny. Za to właśnie najbardziej lubił święta. I za jedzenie, rzecz jasna, bo choć gotowanie nie było mocną stroną Astrid to zawsze mógł liczyć na pyszny obiad u matki. Gdy dotarli na miejsce biegnący dotychczas za nimi Szczerbatek pobiegł do ogródka, by wetknąć głowę przez tylne okno i uczestniczyć w wydarzeniach. Czkawka wszedł do środka za Astrid i natychmiast oszołomiła go feeria barw. Suto zastawiony stół zajmował połowę obszernego pokoju, a nad nim górowała rzucająca kolorowe refleksy światła choinka. Siedzący przy palenisku Mieczyk i Śledzik opowiadali dzieciom Sączysmarka historię, więc jego dzieci dosiadły się by wysłuchać choćby zakończenia. Z kuchni dobiegał gwar rozmów. Wódz ruszył tam i zastał wszystkich jego przyjaciół rozbawionych do łez i kończącą desery matkę. Przywitał się ze zgromadzonymi i uszczknął sobie kawałek placka, za co zaraz dostał po łapach od Valki. - Nie jedz tego, to na potem. - Dobra, już nic nie dotykam. Z czego się śmiejecie? - Zwrócił się do znajomych. - Z ciebie. - Padła odpowiedź. - Z twojego Smoczego Szkolenia i reakcji Astrid na twoją wygraną - wyjaśnił mu, zorientowany już w wydarzeniach sprzed lat, Eret. - Ha! Jam jest jednonogi Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka III, jedyny jeździec łagodnej jak baranek Nocnej Furii, który jest bity przez żonę, a jako wódz jest wyśmiewany i traktowany z lekceważeniem! - mówił Czkawka, wspinając się na blat, i stając na nim w pozie mającą wyrażać dumę. Wywołało to wybuchy śmiechu. - Chodząca sprzeczność - skomentowała Astrid. W tym momencie Valka oznajmiła, że jedzenie jest gotowe i można siadać do stołu. Zajęto miejsca i zaczęto jeść. Jedzenie było naprawdę pyszne i dla wszystkich starczyło, nawet dla Szczerbatka, któremu wrzucano smakołyki wprost do paszczy. Rozleniwieni wikingowie rozmawiali na różne tematy. Wtem Szpadka pochyliła się w bok, szarpnięta przez synka. Maluch szeptał jej coś do ucha. Westchnęła i podniosła głowę. - Interesowna bestia. Pyta, czy skoro byli grzeczni przez cały wieczór mogą już rozpakować prezenty. Wszyscy wstali od stołu, by powyciągać poukrywane po całym pokoju prezenty, i zaczęli je sobie wzajemnie wręczać. Czkawka został obdarowany zapasem nabojów z gazem Zębiroga, toną dziecięcych malunków i wyrzeźbioną w drewnie figurką Nocnej Furii. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszyscy śmiali się z wielkiego kompletu hantli Sączysmarka i dla śmiechu podnosili największe sztuki. Wszyscy, tylko nie Ingvald. Chłopczyk stał przodem do ściany i trzymał coś w dłoniach. Czkawka podszedł do niego i kucnął obok. - Tato... możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co to jest? - Spytał z nic nierozumiejącą miną. Wódz uśmiechnął się, bowiem ujrzał w nim przez chwilę siebie sprzed kilkunastu lat. - To jest, mój drogi - podniósł kawałek materiału rozpięty na metalowych prętach - kolejny automatyczny ogon dla Szczerbatka, a to - siodło. - Ale po co mi to? - Skoro pozwolę ci wybrać smoka dopiero, gdy skończysz siedem lat, to może zechcesz poćwiczyć latanie już teraz? Uradowany chłopiec podziękował i przytulił się do ojca. - No, śmigaj. Masz całe pół roku na ćwiczenia - Czkawka uśmiechnął się. - Zaraz przyjdziemy popatrzeć. Gdy synek wybiegł z domu ściskając w rękach osprzęt Czkawka wrócił do stołu. Zjadł kolejny kawałek ciasta i pomyślał, że zaraz pęknie. Popatrzył przez stół na Astrid. Skinęła mu głową, po czym jednocześnie wstali. Pozbierali prezenty, wzięli na ręce śpiącą na dywanie Asvor, pożegnali się i wyszli. Już na zewnątrz nad ich głowami przefrunął na Szczerbatku ich syn. Szło mu całkiem sprawnie i Czkawka zastanawiał się, gdzie smarkacz się tego nauczył. Nagle Astrid przystanęła - Zapomniałam o prezence dla ciebie, przepraszam – powiedziała z miną winowajcy. - Zaraz po niego pójdę. - Nie ma potrzeby – uspokoił ją Czkawka, przytulając się do niej. - Kiedyś dałaś mi najpiękniejszy prezent, który przebija wszystkie inne. Dziękuję. Pocałował ją, a ona odwzajemniła gest. Czkawka nie musiał jej niczego tłumaczyć. Wiedział, że go zrozumiała. I wiedział, że niczego nie żałuje. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone